


[Podfic] Conversations

by AllThoseOtherWorlds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Insecure Tony, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark can wield Mjolnir, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThoseOtherWorlds/pseuds/AllThoseOtherWorlds
Summary: Tony knew it wasn't nice to touch other people's stuff, but he didn't think it was that big of a deal - all he'd done was pick Mjolnir up to examine her. He'd even asked her first!In which Tony can wield Mjolnir and doesn't know what that means.Podfic format





	[Podfic] Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142626) by [AllThoseOtherWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThoseOtherWorlds/pseuds/AllThoseOtherWorlds). 



> This is a podfic of my own work with the same title. I do not own anything or make money, etc.
> 
> If the flash player is not loading, your browser may be disabling flash. For Chrome, go to flash settings and change it from "block flash" to "Ask first".

**Listen**  
  
_Click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3lh2lanjd5m6vix/Conversations.mp3?dl=0) to view on Dropbox_  
_Click[here](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/3lh2lanjd5m6vix/Conversations.mp3?dl=0) to download (right click and select "save as")_


End file.
